Enderronian Greens
} |- | colspan="2" align="center"|'Enderronian Greens' Enderse Groenen 恩德龙绿党 Ēndélóng Lǜ Dǎng エンデロン緑の党 Enderon Midori no Tō |- | colspan="2" |- | colspan="2" align="center"| |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Leader | width="50%" align="left"|Kelly Tan |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Co-deputy Leaders | width="50%" align="left"|Jonathan Abbey Jocelyn Storer |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Founded | width="50%" align="left"|30 June 1991 |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Youth wing | width="50%" align="left"|Young Greens |- ! width="50%" align="left"|LGBT wing | width="50%" align="left"|Rainbow Greens |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Membership | width="50%" align="left"|26,500 (2019) |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Ideology | width="50%" align="left"|Green politics Eco-socialism |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Political position | width="50%" align="left"|Centre-left to left-wing |- ! width="50%" align="left"|International affiliation | width="50%" align="left"|Global Greens |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Colour | width="50%" align="left"| }| } | }} Green |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Slogan | width="50%" align="left"|''The Green way forward'' |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Enderronian Parliament | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Prefectural parliaments | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |} The Enderronian Greens (EG or Grn, formerly the Green Party of Enderron until 2001, commonly known as The Greens) is a green political party in Enderron. It is the fourth-largest party in the Enderronian Parliament, holding two seats. It is the most left-wing party represented in parliament. The current party leader is Kelly Tan, since 2017. The Green Party was formed in 1991 and has four organisational pillars: ecological sustainability, social justice, grassroots democracy and nonviolence. The party combines environmentalism with left-wing economic policies, including strong support for social welfare and funding public services through a steady-state mixed-market economy. The Greens are considered highly socially progressive, supporting immigration and refugee programs, multiculturalism, multilingualism, LGBTQ rights, gender and racial equality, animal welfare and reform of the national education and judicial systems. The party strongly supports efforts to address climate change through a transition away from fossil fuels towards renewable energies and more stringent carbon pricing. It is also strongly in favour of completely phasing out single-use plastics, conservation of natural habitats, abolishing fossil fuel subsidies, and nuclear disarmament. The Greens' core constituencies are inner-city metropolitan areas, where it often competes with the centre-left Social Democratic Party, and some rural and hinterland regions, where its main rival is the agrarian Enderron National Party. Its membership is generally younger, more university educated and primarily middle-class. The Greens currently have two seats in the Enderronian Parliament and 24 throughout nine prefectural legislatures. The party provided confidence and supply to the Social Democratic minority government from 2014 to 2018. Federal party leaders Deputy party leaders Sole deputy leaders (until 2001) *Rob Graham (1991–1993) *Elizabeth Tai (1993–1998) *Jenson Kim (1998–2001) Male co-deputy leaders *Jeremy Radford (2001–2006, 2007) *Erik Kastena (2006–2007) *Brian Clayton (2007–2014) *Jonathan Abbey (2014–present) Female co-deputy leaders *Vi Muraoka (2001–2003) *Tina Campbell (2003–2010) *Kate Tominaga (2010–2014) *Kelly Tan (2014–2017) *Jocelyn Storer (2017–present) Election results Parliament }}| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 0 | 433,129 | 3.00% | 6th | style="background-color: lightgrey" |''No seats'' | Rob Graham |- | 1998 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 0 | 787,226 | 5.30% | 4th | style="background-color: lightgrey" |''No seats'' | Leah Tiederman |- | 2002 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 0 | 895,838 | 5.84% | 4th | style="background-color: lightgrey" |''No seats'' | Leah Tiederman |- | 2006 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 0 | 1,353,461 | 8.29% | 3rd | style="background-color: lightgrey" |''No seats'' | Vi Muraoka |- | 2010 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 1 | 2,012,809 | 11.89% | 3rd | style="background-color: lavender" |Crossbench | Erik Kastena |- | 2014 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 0 | 1,459,365 | 8.11% | 4th | style="background-color: lavender" |Crossbench (C&S to SDP) | Jocelyn Storer |- | 2018 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 1 | 2,012,524 | 10.72% | 3rd | style="background-color: lavender" |Crossbench | Kelly Tan |} President Prefectural branches }}| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | | style="background-color: lightgrey" |''No seats'' |- | Cooksland Greens | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | | style="background-color: lightgrey" |''No seats'' |- | Flinders Greens | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | | style="background-color: lavender" |Crossbench |- | Greenberg Greens | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | | style="background-color: lightgrey" |''No seats'' |- | Janszoon Greens | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | | style="background-color: lavender" |Crossbench |- | Kaigan Greens | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | | style="background-color: lightgrey" |''No seats'' |- | Lawrencia Greens | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | | style="background-color: lightgrey" |''No seats'' |- | Longshan Greens | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | | style="background-color: lavender" |Crossbench |- | Miranda Greens | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | | style="background-color: lightgrey" |''No seats'' |- | New Colorado Greens | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | | style="background-color: lightgrey" |''No seats'' |- | New Plymouth Greens | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | | style="background-color: lavender" |Crossbench |- | New Surrey Greens | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | | style="background-color: lavender" |Crossbench |- | Plymouth Greens | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | | style="background-color: lavender" |Crossbench |- | Sierra Greens | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | | style="background-color: lightgrey" |''No seats'' |- | Sylvania Greens | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | | style="background-color: lavender" |Crossbench |- | Tojima Greens | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | | style="background-color: lavender" |Crossbench |- | Wentworth Greens | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | Kate Falcon | style="background-color: lavender" |Crossbench |- | Westhaven Greens | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | | style="background-color: lightgrey" |''No seats'' |}